


A One-act Play  独幕剧

by Lilias Walnut (liliaswalnut)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaswalnut/pseuds/Lilias%20Walnut
Summary: 旧文搬运，短篇系列。设定涉及ABO，但无具体描写。一切都属于J.K. Rowling，我只拥有原创部分。非常短小，可以当段子看。





	A One-act Play  独幕剧

_哈利，哈利，哈利……_

沉重的呼吸声在空荡的房间中回荡，铂金发的他翻了个身，一下又一下地摩擦着身下，热度没有分毫减退，反而遍布了全身。若有若无的苦甜味在他鼻间萦绕，他知道，那是属于他的Omega的，而他是他的Alpha，一切都是命中早已注定了的。

“……德拉科？”

他猛地回了头，看见了站在门口的黑发女人。她那双黑色的眼睛看着他，目光中有些担忧，但又在下一瞬闪过了一丝怜悯。德拉科厌恶这种眼神，他下意识地皱紧了眉头，抿紧了苍白的唇。

“别用那种眼神看着我，还有，你不该在这里，潘西。”

“但是……”她试图解释些什么。

然而，他并不想听。“闭嘴，然后出去。”

门被轻轻地合上了。德拉科在床的一侧躺下了，灰蓝色的眼眸盯着天花板上一闪一闪的水晶灯，一时无言。身上的热度促使他下意识地向身侧伸出了手，可终究摸了个空。他的身躯僵硬了一瞬，下一秒在他的脸上又出现了一个微笑，有点寂寞。

_果然是你的风格呢，疤头。_

碧绿色的微光在他身侧闪烁着，却也沉默着。他仿佛感受到了救世主那在初次被他压在身下的不甘与愤恨，他甚至能感觉到那次对方在他心口处留下那个伤口时的疼痛。深呼吸了一下，他起了身，走到了巨大的落地窗前，窗帘并没有拉上，外面的一切都可以看见，只是看得并不真切。

天空似乎永远都是暗色调的，黑魔法产生的黑雾包裹了这幢房子，连房间内似乎都能够嗅到那阵黑雾的寒冷与压抑。啊，毕竟是麻瓜的房子，根本无法抵抗黑魔法啊。德拉科勾了勾唇角，侧了头，看见了那面镜子。镜像中的他光裸着上身站在窗前，而床上的黑发男人的目光中什么都没有。

黑魔王永远无法取得胜利，只要波特带领着凤凰社同这个黑巫师继续抗争，而德拉科知道他自己在这场战争中不过是黑魔王的一枚棋子。

_喂，圣人波特，你会赢的，是吗？_

对方回应他的是挑衅与自信。多么令人怀念的对抗，从千年前起，至那时，斯莱特林与格兰芬多的宿怨似乎从未停歇过。

黑色的发梢仿佛又一次扫到了他的下巴，那种感觉痒痒的，让人情不自禁地想要懒懒地打个哈欠。波特昏睡时的短暂温存曾让他几乎遗忘这场战争的存在，遗忘他的责任。他曾想过，如果黑魔王被波特打败了的话，他该怎么办。_……那又能如何？_没错，那又能如何。如果波特想让他死，他便死了吧，只要对方愿意把火弩箭拿出来让他骑一下。

但是啊，无论什么战争的结果是什么，他都舍不得，舍不得将带被他标记了的哈利独自一人在这个世界承受失去一切的痛苦。所以，他做下了那个决定，不能让哈利死在黑魔王的手下。

那时波特究竟说了什么？

_“马尔福，我……你。”_

他忘了，抑或他那时就根本没听清。然而，这没关系，因为他达到了他的目的。

眼前的一切向前延伸，他的视野有些模糊了。德拉科向上伸出了手，虚晃了几下，仿佛将那甜美的信息素揽入了怀中，永远都不松手。


End file.
